Target or Friend ?
by millionyears
Summary: World might get to forget about humanity, but who will ever know ? If one try to make it rise back ? Alex, on his way to defeat both Blackwatch and the viral infections throughout the city of Manhattan found friendship, and trust.
1. Prologue

This is my prototype fanfiction. featuring my OC….i know, i'm sorry if i'll make this turn into a horrible fanfic, but i tried, and i wanna know your reaction :)

Anyway, at the end, i should thank every one of you that kindly spend your time reading this fic. Have a good day :D

* * *

"Keep Alex at a safe place, i'm taking his position"

Then, he puts his hand on Alex's chest, taking away his 3 layers clothing of jacket, hoodied=sweater and shirt. Leaving Alex with only a tight dark green shirt and his jeans. All that took those things away was the man blacklight virus. Dana and Dr. Ragland jaw dropping to be surprised by his sudden ability like Alex's

"I an going to lead you all to a safehouse. Away from the blast of chaotic situation"  
"But, who will carry Alex ?" asks Ragland worrily.  
"I will" says the man along with the raise of his ferocious face under the shadow of the hood

They got outside and rund. Rush blesses their tappering feet and wind cools their hot faces.

They are in a race with threat.

The world has long forgot that they are even there, but they are trying not to be noticed in this plain sight where everyone struggling to live. Infected, hunters, civilians, marines and Blackwatch soldier. On top of all, they are all sharing the same fear. None of them dare to look back, to have a little sight of what is going on...NO. There is no time for them to do it. All they have to do is run until they reach the safe place he has promised.

A straight run away passed six blocks to the south from Ragland's morgue. Then, going south-east where the street start to decent it self to a more quiet surrounding. Running past three blocks and their heart is at it's rate. But not with the man carrying Alexon his back. His sight is steady while his friends recovering from tiredness.

"Fuck !"

Dana's voice find it's way through her throat.

"I shouldn't have missed my gym class ! Running through hell is definitely not a sport !"  
"And i shouldn't be too old for this !"

Dana and Doc Ragland are way too tired to continue. They are sitting on the lonely street's sideway. He looks at they whining friends. Now , they are in the middle of an empty neighborhood. No infected and hunters, nor theis fuselages. Not even soldiers are patrolling around. The streets are sweeped clean, somehow...

"Come. Now we can walk slowly. That silo is just beneath that old factory"

With sleeping Alex still clinging on his back, he points toward an old rubber factory. Abandoned and looks so ghostly among the desserted environtment. It stands against the red sky and the sinking sun, that waving it's goodbye to the human race that still fighting for existance, leaving them to the hand of the darkest night sky they might ever see once in the history...


	2. Chapter 1 : Journal, Memories ?

Good night everyone (i upload this story at 23.21) , the Chapter 1 is here ! Anyway, feel free to leave comments, reviews, critics. Highly appreciated :D . Oiya, I need your suggestion. "Does telling game spoiler is bad ? if it is, tell me soon !" Thank you and have a happy reading for everyone :D

* * *

Chapter 1 : Journal, Memories ?

"_Summer 1969, on 21st June"  
"This season is the brightest one. Because, you want to know what ? i have a new neighborhood.  
Yes. Me and my family had just moved to Idaho last weekend. It was a tiring move because we have a lot of stuffs to get, but all of it has been worth with our new lovely house."  
"For me, a new neighborhood means new friends, new house, and especially , new things to be explored. Being stranger for me means adventure. And adventure means life. My mom once ever said that my adventuring souls were coming from my Dad. He is a soldier. Brave and bold. And i love him so much. He is my HERO..."_

"_Summer 1969, on 25th June"  
"I was flying my kite on the evening...but it never meet a good fate. It stucked, on about 12 meter high tree. I can't climb, so i let it stuck there and will ask for my Dad to take it. I went home with empty hands until i suddenly saw a red head girl. She is way adult compare to 10 years old me. She wears a cream long dress, pale pink ribbon aroung her waist and a white pair of shoes. And she was being bullied by four grown ups thugs. They are big and strong. I cannot help myself to stay but fight them all instead. Though i small, i still can take the victory over them and they just ran away like the true cowards"  
" 'Thank you...what's your name and where'd you live ? O yeah, my name's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Greene' ask the red head girl. Both of us got so much bruises and scars.  
' Your welcome, Elizabeth. Teddy, my nickname that is. My house is just a block from here. Wanna come and play ? ' Suddenly, she runs away. Gone from sight."  
"When i arrive home, my mom, was suprised to see me in this horrible condition. She tends my wounds and give me a mug of chocolate milk. After that, a nice sleep is all in my head"_

"_Summer 1969, on 26th June"  
"The red head girl come to my house with my kite in her hand.  
' Here's your kite '  
'Thanks ! '  
' Hey, wanna play ? sorry for running away from you yesterday '  
' It's okay though. What kind of game anyway ? '  
' It's a secret, come !"  
"The girl pulled my hand away from my house to a desserted field. No body has got into our sight. I keep following her until we reach a house wreckage. It's a scary place but she smirks. Suddenly. Out of no where, red sticky strings and another with bigger size come out and grab me. Black and red. That all i see.I screamed, but it was blocked by those scary living things that was about to consume me  
' Oh, please. Have no fear. This infection won't hurt you. This is all we need to play our very owm game my little dear friend."  
'After that. I was awaken to find my Dad and my mom circling me. With more military men behind them looking warily at some red blob on the wall. It was so crowded and the direct light from police cars were blinding my sight. I remember nothing, but a faint death just now...with Elizabeth Greene '_

* * *

Okay, there goes a shorty :P

See ya in next chap though !


	3. Chapter 2 : Summer Heat, Captain ?

Hi all I come with a new chap freshly written in the laptop. Well, actually those early two chapters were just "re-type". I made the itty-bitty scrap work inside my note book. But, I found it rather un-challenging and boring, so I decide to develop the story right on the screen. Sorry for making you all wait and I must say thank you for everyone whose kindly read this story, and also this author's junkies. Happy Reading :D !

* * *

Chapter 2 : Summer Heat, Captain ?

The weather is hot. The sun light beaming un-tiredly toward the earth surface. Boiling the temperature to the max along with everyone's patient. The summer it is, as you've already been guessing inside, is a wait-all-the-time season where beaches and holidays are in their best position in every human's brain. Most of the school gave long time off for their students, but in turn, gave them pile 'o homework, said they must keep their brain at good pace and won't stuck when the regular lesson start to roll again. The workers get more exclusive time for families, partners and friends. Could also for themselves if actually they'd be that alone. But that is not what matter because this month, is where THE SUMMER STARTS !

Though, some exception are made for soldiers.

They have to stand, walk, run, exercise, guard, report and do more jobs, _even in summer_.  
"These should have been our regular works..." said ... to one of his men that stands beside. "But this damn heat just can't get cooler for a sec..."  
"This is summer, Capt. We can't complain" answer the younger one accepting his Captain whine.

They both are guarding around the central port base along with another soldiers on duty. The Blackwatch Alpha Division Central Port, as the proper name for it, but trough the transmitting wave of radio, the soldiers casually call it The **B. A. D. CePo. **

Located far north of the Florida shore. On the high hill with green grass surrounding it. With the soft calls of the sea wind, often make the base freshest men grow sleepy. Although not in summer, where they have to bath in their own vest and suit, wet by their non-stop sweat all around their body.

"This is getting far beyond annoying"

...

As inside the cooler part of this stronghold, where less mumbles will be heard here, if compared with those who shall take place outside. Inside the room, with multiple screen on the wall showing the same one clip, but with different timing of the clip shows up in every screen.

But the center screen, with the biggest size, almost gigantic if you see it, showing a child is drowning inside the Blacklight virus that swarming himself. The voice is in mute. The man who has been watching the entire clip has gotten very tired to hear the same cries of fear producing by the little child. He has watched it over and over again. Over hundreds, but below thousand if counted.

He hunched himself, with both of his palm on the keyboard bearing his weight. Then, the tensing shoulders go off. He releases himself from something he kept inside for quite a while when still watching the clip.

"Sir !"

Suddenly, his man comes for a report. Giving the whole of of his respect, with his right hand fingers all grouped in one direction to point on top of his forehead. His face is serious.

"Nah..." says the older man, disappointed because the frustration he thought has gone just come back into him. As so, waving his hand toward his man "Just call Mcmullen in..."

"What is it..."

Comes in, Mcmullen. A doctor. A scientist. The leader of the Blackwatch's research on the virus they named _Blacklight_ . He got a pair of his old style round glasses sticks on his nose bridge, and don't forget, the black suit on his white shirt and red tie balance how his facial features look like. The baldness on his forehead. His dark brown hair is combed to the back of his skull. He, is old. Depict to the face. Because he has to bear more experiences than what his age expected. Well, the matter of fact that he is a scientist so...yeah

"EVERY JUNE, Mcmullen, EVERY JUNE ! he starts to remember these craps" with every frustration, he's now blowing it out in front of Mcmullen composed expression.

"You don't need to be oud loud, Captain. The thick iron seems to be too thin to hold your scream."

"I don't fucking care if those working asses out there listen me crying, even ! I wan't you to at least have more realistic responsibilities toward THIS !"

Captain, as how Mcmullen refered this man as, pointing his index finger toward the biggest screen in the room. The screen shows both of them the scene where the little boy is being held up by large hands of a man from military. The boy looks very confuse, clinging fully to the grasp of the palms.

Mcmullen peeks over the Captain's shoulder to just have a little see of the scene the Captain just said. He obviously covered the entire access of Mcmullen's sight to the screen with his big posture. Just five seconds, he pulls himself back and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you actually want me to do, is clearly blur."

"Listen, you..._your_ smart-ass sentences always make my blood gets hotter than California beach's sands ! The cleansing has never work, not improve at all eventually. And this is the 30th time in my son's life. How long he needs to continue having it, recovering after his memory gets cleansed...I don't know how painful it is for him, but i don't think it w- "

"The point is, you want a new resolution right ? Just to the point then. I offered you the brainwashing back on the past, you remember ?"

"Doc, that ain't working, ever. Never."

"Brain replacing"

"Then, I am asking of where has your humanity been to"

"A new Glen per-"

"Just...find a way and don't..!" the concerned man speaks as he gesturing his hand way up in the air, signalling Mcmullen to stop "Don't offer me anymore things. You... you may go"

Done with face-palming the scientist, he turns his back away. Again facing the screens, both hands are bent behind his body. From one screen to another, he is viewing every single thing he had seen before.

The scientist now annoyed, walks toward the sliding door , stops before exiting and says "Cross, I hope from this conversation you've learned that you shouldn't blame someone for trying. Because I, I had tried my best !"

...

While, in another room...inside the same bad-assery, i mean, B.A.D. CePo...

"Hey Owlie, wouldn't you just check out this tough guy ! Look at that overprotective suits on those scientists...this guy must have carried gruesome spreading disease or something !"

A boy in his teenage years sitting on his chair in front of his working screen. Looking all curious with the man he sees. Owlie, the flying owl robot floating idly beside him to see too, but not to respond.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2 for now guys...I uh... I need your review and critics. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews and critics if you left some. See you later in the next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 3 : Eventually Permitted

After observing the live tape recording on his holographic screen, the young boy at his twenty years old looked up to his creation. An owl robot which floated rather than flapped it's wings.

" Owlie-bot ! "

" My name is only Owlie..." The robot was self-conscious and very tired to remind Glen about this, though kept being ignored all the time he did it.

" We got to tell Crossther 'bout this ! " Said the boy while pointing to the video.

" Look, you know how much your father doesn't like that name ? You'd better stop using it ! " Half anger colored it's tone. " I am tired of warning you the same thing ! " Owlie landed on the teenager boy's shoulder, half sleepy looked at the screen.

" WHOA ! " Owlie became a bit jumpy in his surprise. He fixed his robotic eyes' focus to a hooded man being carried on the palanquin. " That guy was the Blacklight inventor ! The Almer guy..." Owlie scratched it's head in confusion.

" Oh, the Mercer, Alex J. guy, Owlie ! You were confused by short name I gave to 'im "

" Yeah, and you better stop it before I got more confuse "

" Better tell ma Crossther right now ! "

Glen hopped up from his chair toward the sliding metal door. His only purpose was his father let him come to the mission in Manhattan with him. The virus infection had long been his life's main interest and his 'Crossther' said he may come if he had gained enough valuable informations about the case before he really could plunge himself in it. He jogged in front of the door so hurrily and dashed out right when it slide open just to crack someone's else bone after smashed his entire iron body parts to the poor human then fell on the metal floor with loud thump.

Yes, Glen was partially robot or shortly, he was a cyborg.

" Dude, you're..." He bowed down, getting his hands better grasp to the victim's arms. The man suddenly swung away his friendly offer, made Glen knew who was he crashed on just now...

" You have eyes son ! Use it ! Damn ! "

" Geez, Crossther I didn't know it was...you ! "

" Don't fucking care t'was me or even Dr. Mcmullen..."

" Look dad, if it was the Doc, I would've done the elbow hit on his chest "

Both son and father laughed pretty hard. Glen held his stinging belly and Cross swept his tears of joy. Suddenly, his face came upset again

" And how many times should I tell you to stop calling me with Crossther ?! Where in the part of this world you get that idea, huh ?! "His eye balls looked almost leaving it's cavity and bounced on the floor. Luckily it didn't.

" Dad, that's one of the coolest name I specially picked for you ! It's SWAG for an old school man like you..." Glen tilted his head to the side, judged his father old looking but nodded to his own agreement about his suit made Cross looked way younger and cooler.

Cross slapped his forehead.

" And, oh my God, who the hell told you about using that swag word ? "

" Oh, it was someone random on Omegle. Oh yeah Dad, I have a great begging for you ! " He clapped his hand's palms happily.

Whilst Cross busily stared around himself, found out his men started giggling and whispering, mostly something silly about his father-son weird relationship. Right when Cross turned his vision back to his son, Glen formed puppy eyes sparkled in cuteness overload.

" Son, I have a grenade launcher here ready to blow to your face...like, right now. If you want it " he raised an eyebrow " just tell me what do you want "

" Dad, lemme observe that Mercer Alex J. ! " Glen suddenly pulled Cross' collar in insane glare and wild smile. The old experienced soldier grabbed his hyperactive son's hands, pulled it down " Calm down son "

" So that was a YES ?! "

" Uuuuh...that sound more like a NO for me " Owlie came flying out to interrupt a bit.

" Look, I've gained so many informations about the Blacklight virus and this Almer guy ! You got to give a chance ! "

" Almer ? " Now Cross confused with the new term his son made. His hands both on the hips, turned to look at Glen's huge eyed robot.

" Ehm, Alex Mercer, sir " answered Owlie, knowing what he wanted.

" Please, Dad ? " Glen bent his knee to make the same height with his shorter father. He smiled childishly, brought out the sparkly eyes once more that didn't vulnerable toward Cross' hard personality. He just accepted a pair of glare and sigh again. " No son. "

Glen didn't like arguing just nodded in defeated. His young body hung and became sluggish compared with the spirit five minutes ago.

" And oh wait " stopped Cross.

" Huh ? "

Cross handed him an average sized box, plainly wrapped in blue paper.

" Happy birthday, son "

" My birthday is in less than three weeks, Daaaad ! "

" Oh, I don't want to forget it again " Cross waved goodbye while walking away, backed his sad and upset son behind.

" Open it ! " Said Owlie after Glen buckled himself on the bed.

" Meh, my Dad has no taste in what his son actually wants " Glen covered his face with bolster, curled himself to sleep. " You open it if you want, Owlie "

The metal bird started scratching the wrappers into pieces, pushed open the box and peeked in. It was overjoyed to see what inside.

" You maybe wanna check these babies out ! "

" Yuck ! I don't ask my Dad for babies ! "

" Not literal babies you dweeb ! C'mere ! "

Glen uncovered his messy face, turned to Owlie and reached him out by crawled lazily. He pumped his chest up on the palms, looked down the gifts inside the box.

" Awesome ! "

OoOo-

" Sir ! "

" Captain Cross ! " a man whose lost his left arm stood as if he did not need two arms to be strong. His face showed desire not to be pitied, though in return he won't give any pity either to someone else.

" General Randall... " that was his name. "...what is it now ? "

" Don't ask me 'what is it now'. I thought your son knows the development better than any of us ! " The white haired man in green camouflage soldier suit smirked to his man.

' Oh ! '

" You mean the Almer guy ? " Cross pointed up his index finger.

" Cap, snap out of your son's habit would ya ? I'm confuse " said Randall unamused.

" My apology, Alex Mercer ? "

" Yes. He escaped GENTEK..."

" What ?! "

" Easy. The scientists had called the kill team right to the site "

" So ? What uses of my presence here then ? " half guessing, Cross felt a bit useless to be called here.

Randall chuckled, watched how his captain crossing his arms, awaited for an answer " Don't worry ! You get your parts for that ! "

Finally. Thought Cross as his muscle loosening.

" Just one thing. You MUST bring Glen this time "

Cross could feel his gut pricked by tiny needles and the air escaped his lungs almost instantly after his insane son's name was sounded out.

" But- "

" Dismiss ! "

Right after unpleasant talk, Cross rushed out of the office toward his son's room. He was surprised to find only Owlie greeted him when the door dashed open.


End file.
